Vidrios Polarizados
by Leeeen
Summary: —¿Vidrios polarizados? —preguntó la pelirroja. —Esta es la razón por la que los mandé a polarizar. Feliz Navidaaaad!


_Continúa la maratón 'destruye-soratos-de-Roww-y-Len' xDDDDD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece y la Navidad tampoco, pero quiero el auto de Tai 1313 xDDD**

* * *

**_Vidrios Polarizados_**

* * *

Lo veía y simplemente no hacía más que sonreír.

Y es que ante sus ojos tenía la más perfecta vista de todas. Su amado novio, sentado, al igual que ella, sobre la alfombra, al medio de ellos una bandeja con bombones, dos copas y una botella de champagne.

El moreno tomó una de las copas con su mano izquierda y con la otra la botella del licor, le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Sora, sonrió de lado y procedió a llenar la copa para luego extendérsela. Ella, por su parte, dudó un momento, podía tirar la copa de champagne lejos y arrojarse sobre él y hacerle el amor con pasión y furia sin importarle nada más… Pero por otro lado tampoco podía arruinar aquel lindo momento que Tai se había esperado tanto en preparar con su calentura descontrolada. No señor, tenía que saber calmarse. Decidió recibir la alargada copa con una imborrable sonrisa en sus labios. Tomó la otra copa y la lleno al igual que la anterior, volvió a mirar a los ojos a su amada novia y extendió su copa para brindar.

Él sonrió a más no poder. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Hacía poco menos de un año, habían decidido junto con Sora comprar un departamento a medias y mudarse juntos, de ese modo comenzaría el resto de sus vidas. Estaba junto a su amada, tenía amor, salud, el dinero no le era problema, tenía a su familia cerca, sus amigos. Nada le faltaba.

—No quiero que esto se acabe nunca, Sora… —confesó él luego de su brindis. La pelirroja le sonrió y ladeó su cabeza levemente.

—No se acabará, a menos que nosotros lo queramos… ¿Lo quieres?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien. Entonces no se acabará nunca. —dijo ella. Dejó la copa de champagne sobre la bandeja y se acercó al moreno hasta quedar frente a él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Tai, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta de la pelirroja. Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa, que fue correspondida por él.

¿Cómo no ser feliz a su lado? Tai era todo lo que ella podía esperar en una pareja, que fuera su novio, su amigo, su compañero, su complemento, poder reír y llorar con él, tener la confianza suficiente para contarse todo, pasión, amor, todo.

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes, como unos bobos enamorados, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que verse babosamente el uno al otro. Tai comenzó a reír de la nada, suavemente, pero sin razón aparente. Sora alzó una ceja, sembrando la duda en ella.

—Estaba pensando que tienes suerte de tenerme en tu vida. —Sora sonrió y negó con suavidad. Tenía que salir en algún momento con su comentario egocéntrico del día. De esos no faltaban. —Si hago cosas como estas sin ningún motivo, imagínate para Noche Buena… —comentó él de manera sugerente.

—¿Noche Buena?

—Sí. Ya tengo más o menos en mente la cena que te prepararé. —ahora como ya había terminado la temporada de fútbol, tenía bastante tiempo libre, no más entrenamientos, ni concentraciones, ni partidos, al menos por un mes y medio. Tendría mucho tiempo para consentir a su amada Sora.

—Tai, lo siento. —dijo Sora cambiando completamente su expresión. —Le prometí a mi papá que pasaría la Navidad con él… Siempre la paso con mi mamá —comentó ella tras en semblante de Tai. —, así que esta vez le prometí a mi papá que lo iría a ver para Navidad… Lo siento.

—No Sora, está bien. Es verdad, siempre estás con tu mamá, nunca con tu papá, se debe sentir excluido… Eres tan considerada mi amor. —dijo él.

Sí, ante los ojos de Sora, él era el mejor hombre del mundo, sin embargo, quizá no se daba por enterada de la desilusión que le había causado, o quizá sí, pero realizar la promesa que le había hecho a su padre era más importante para ella, y como no, era su padre después de todo, y él nunca le llegaría ni a los talones de la figura paterna para la pelirroja.

* * *

Era 23 de Diciembre y le parecía como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer cuando estaba abajo, despidiendo a Sora.

_La pelirroja, desde el interior de su auto, asomaba su cabeza por la ventanilla y estiraba sus labios a la espera de un beso de despedida (momentanea) por parte de su novio, el cual le fue correspondido rápidamente._

—_Cuídate._

—_Lo haré. —dijo ella sonriéndole._

—_Y llámame cuando llegues._

—_De acuerdo. —era más sobre protector que su propio padre. —¡Te amo! —le gritó cuando comenzó a presionar el pedal del acelerador._

—_¡También yo! —alcanzó a hacerse escuchar antes de que la pelirroja se perdiera por aquella esquina._

Y pensar que eso solo había pasado hace no más de diez minutos…

¡Dios, que mamón era!

Se vio a sí mismo en medio de la sala, recorrió su vista por cada rincón de enorme departamento, claro, sin ella era como una inmensa habitación… Sora le daba vida a cualquier espacio.

Se encontraba en una habitación sin fin… Solo, completamente solo… Sin nadie con quien compartir su agonía.

Pero que estúpido estaba siendo, más que de costumbre. Tenía el departamento para él solo, era solo cosa de hacer unas cuantas llamadas y la fiesta estaría a sus pies.

Tenía que aprovechar aquellos días de soledad con los que lo había premiado su dulce novia para hacer cosas de hombres, cosas de machos. Fiestas, jugar PES, beber cerveza, fumar… Después de todo, tenía que aprovechar sus vacaciones del deporte.

Para su lástima, todos sus amigos eran unos correteados. Sus amigos del equipo o de la Selección estaban celebrando felices con sus respectivas familias, Izzy y Jou también, y encima fuera de la ciudad, Davis estaba ocupado con su nueva novia, T.K andaba de mamón por ahí con su hermana, y tampoco era que quisiese salir a beber algo con él… Que aburrido. Solo Kari podía encontrar interesante salir con él…

Decidió dejar su carta segura como última opción, pues sabía que él no lo defraudaría, su mejor amigo nunca le diría que no. Quizá no eran como las mujeres, que se contaban todas las cosas, quizá no sufrían con los problemas del otro, simplemente se burlaban… Pero ante todo, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, más cuando se trataba de cervezas.

Marcó en su celular hasta buscar el número de Matt, comenzó a sonar el tono y esperó.

—¡¿Qué?

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¿Por qué tan alterado?

—Tai, no tengo tiempo, ¿qué mierda quieres?

—Nada, solo te quería invitar a tomar una cerveza.

—No puedo. ¿Es solo eso?

—Eh…

—¡Huevón imbécil!

Dicho eso, el rubio cortó la llamada.

Tai se quedó atónito observando su celular por unos segundos, analizando todas las pistas que tenía a la mano.

Matt cortante, más de lo usual. Matt alterado, más de lo normal, Matt agitado… Él nunca estaba agitado, era uno de los tipos más relajados del mundo… Sonrió con picardía.

¡Lo había interrumpido teniendo sexo!

Rió a carcajadas tras aquella revelación. El poder de la dulce venganza sí existía. Había un ser superior que repartía justicia a la humanidad. Existía el karma.

La tentación de llamarlo e interrumpirlo una y mil veces se apoderó de su ser, y hubiese funcionado si el muy maricón no hubiese apagado su celular. En primer lugar no comprendía por qué le había contestado si estaba tan ocupado… Pobre Mimi… Tener que lidiar con ese mata-pasiones no era fácil, pero así era el amor.

Se desplomó sobre el sillón, estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el cojín y volteó su rostro, fijándose en el reloj del DVD, apenas lo hizo éste emitió un ruidito y cambió de 23:59 a 00:00.

Su larga jornada de Noche Buena apenas estaba empezando y ya se había deprimido. Y solo.

* * *

—_¡Feliz Navidad, amiga!_

Sora sonrió al escuchar el siempre emotivo saludo de su mejor amiga. —Todavía no es Navidad, faltan como cuatro horas para las doce de la noche.

—_No importa, quería ser la primera… Porque fui la primera ¿cierto? ¿Tai todavía no me gana?_

—No, eres la primera. —le contestó a Mimi aún con su sonrisa.

—_Que bueno…_

Le resultaba gracioso como su mejor amiga y su novio "se enfrentaban" por ser hacer cosas por ella en fechas especiales como esta, como por ejemplo, ahora, ser los primeros en desearle una Feliz Navidad, aunque todavía no llegara tal fecha.

—_Quería decírtelo personalmente y de paso darte tu regalo, pero fui a tu departamento y no había nadie. ¿Dónde estás?_

—En Kyoto, donde mi papá.

—_¿Y Tai?_

—No lo sé, no he hablado con él desde que me vine anoche.

Y era verdad, lo cual le extrañaba demasiado. Tai solía ser muy dependiente de ella, no pasaba ni media hora y el moreno ya la llamaba preocupado para saber donde estaba. La verdad los dos eran así, se necesitaban mutuamente.

En realidad ella también deseaba saber donde y con quien pasaría él su Noche Buena, pero también quería dedicarle tiempo a su papá, ya que no lo veía muy seguido que digamos.

Suspiró ya habiendo acabado la conversación con Mimi. Observó su celular por unos instantes y sin pensarlo más, marcó el número de su novio, ya se lo sabía de memoria.

'_Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz' _—escuchó del otro lado de la línea, sin siquiera marcar el tono.

Lo tenía apagado.

Suspiró nuevamente, lo mejor sería distraerse y pasar un rato agradable con su padre.

—¿Ya comenzaste a hacer la cena? —preguntó ella al ver al hombre sacando unas ollas que guardaba en el horno de la cocina. Haruhiko se levantó con las ollas en la mano, permitiéndole ver lo ridículo que se veía con aquel delantal de flores de distintos colores. —Que masculino…

Su padre, algo canoso, volteó a ver a su hija, antes de responderle nada, miró hacia abajo, viéndose a sí mismo usar aquel delantal y rió al igual que la pelirroja. —Oye, un delantal así no me quitará mi masculinidad… Además era el único que había en la tienda.

—Para tu cumpleaños te regalaré uno más de macho.

—Perfecto.

Entre risas y bromas, ambos hicieron la cena de Noche Buena, recordando los tiempos en que eran una familia bien constituida ante los ojos de la sociedad, sus momentos padre e hija, comentando lo mucho que extrañaban ir al estadio los dos a ver al equipo de sus amores y prometiendo que lo volverían a hacer el año entrante, entre otras cosas.

La cena escogida por ambos fue una rica lasaña, ahora solo había que esperar que estuviera lista.

Haruhiko aprovechaba de adelantar algo de trabajo para no tener que hacer todo a última hora cuando acabaran los días festivos, mientras que Sora veía la aburrida programación navideña. La voz de Steven Tyler en Crazy sonando de su celular la sacó de su trance en el que se había sumergido, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó con una sonrisa.

—Hola amor.

—_Feliz Navidad._

—Aún no es Navidad… En todo caso, no fuiste el primero en decírmelo.

—_Déjame adivinar, Mimi…_

—Sip.

—_¡Diablos!_

Sora rió con suavidad. La lucha continuaba. —¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien… Extrañándote._

—Aww, yo también a ti.

—_De verdad esperaba poder pasar este día contigo, pero ya habías hecho un compromiso con tu padre…_

—Sí…

—_Como sea, te tengo un regalo, pero necesito que bajes a ver si ya llegó a recepción._

—¿Lo mandaste hasta aquí?

—_Sí, baja y me cuentas cuando lo veas luego._

—Que lindo, amor.

—_No digas nada hasta que lo veas. Quizá no te guste tanto._

Tai… A veces, la mayoría de las veces, solía ser distraído y olvidadizo, pero con ella era sumamente detallista, como ahora, solo él se tomaría la molestia de mandarle un regalo hasta donde estaba, cualquier otro simplemente esperaría.

Mordió sus labios aún sonriendo luego de finalizar la llamada y bajó ansiosa a ver que regalo le había mandado su lindo novio. Bajó los ocho pisos en el ascensor y cuando llegó al lobby no encontró al conserje en su puesto. Se apoyó en el mesón y se impulsó con sus brazos para obtener una mejor visibilidad, pero nada. No había ningún regalo o algo parecido. Fue entonces cuando vio una tarjeta roja a un lado del teléfono del conserje.

'_Sora Takenouchi' —_leyó ella.

Inmediatamente tomó aquel sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió, podía reconocer la desordenada y casi inentendible letra de Tai en donde fuera.

'_Tienes que salir para ver tu regalo'_

Volvió a sonreír, ahora entendiendo muy poco y cada vez más curiosa de saber que locura había planeado su novio para darle como regalo.

Salió por aquella ancha puerta esperando verlo por ahí parado, esperando por ella, correr a sus brazos y abrazarse, pero nada. Caminó unos pasos más y miró hacia todos lados. Nada…

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por detrás, volteó rápidamente, pero antes de poder ver de quien se trataba, ya tenía sobre sus ojos alguna tela que le impedía ver, quiso gritar, pero enseguida sus labios fueron atrapados por otros en un beso.

Un beso cálido, sencillamente hermoso. Sonrió sin romper aquel beso y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sabía perfectamente a quien tenía en frente.

La obligó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una superficie fría, contra su espalda, la puerta de un auto, tan solo recién supo confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó el moreno quitándole la venda de los ojos. Sora sonrió.

—Porque conozco a la perfección tus besos.

—¿Y si hubiese sido un violador en potencia que quería abusar de ti?

—Bueno, depende… —Tai la vio extrañado y alerta, con una ceja en alto, como si Sora le hubiese dicho algo realmente horrible. —No sería una violación si yo quisiera. ¿Quiere abusar de mi… Señor violador en potencia?

Tai sonrió de lado, abrió una de las puertas de atrás de su auto y ambos entraron.

—¿Vidrios polarizados? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Esta es la razón por la que los mandé a polarizar.

Dicho esto, Tai comenzó a besarla con desespero, asimismo se quitaron la ropa con rapidez y en poco tiempo se vieron haciendo el amor al interior del auto, él sentado y ella sobre él con ambas piernas a su alrededor, las manos del moreno sobre sus suaves muslos y Sora repartiendo besos por su cuello y su oreja.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición por un tiempo más, el suficiente para recuperar en algo la compostura, besarse y recordarse lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban.

* * *

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el padre de la pelirroja al verlo entrar por la puerta tomado de la mano de su hija.

—Hola suegro.

—Que gracioso. —dijo él con sarcasmo. Tai rió, aquella era su particular forma de saludar al papá de Sora, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que odiaba que él le llamara "suegro"

—Sé que en el fondo igual me quiere.

Haruhiko rió. Era verdad, Tai era como un hijo para él, lo conocía desde pequeño, cuando ambos jóvenes iban al kinder, y la verdad es que él había sido el más emocionado cuando se enteró de que eran novios en segundo año de Preparatoria.

—¿Y el matrimonio, cuándo? —preguntó cuando ya se encontraban cenando. Si al moreno le había gustado molestarlo con lo de "suegro" ahora él lo molestaría con el tema del matrimonio. —¿O es que acaso les gusta vivir en el pecado?

—Se viene, se viene…

Si bien en un principio creyó pasar una Navidad inolvidable, luego ya no tanto porque no lo podría pasar con la persona que él amaba, pero después de todo, no contaban con lo testarudo que era, de igual forma, fue una de las mejores Navidades que recordaría en mucho tiempo, junto a su Sora, la primera de muchas otras que pasaría en su compañía.

* * *

_Bueno, siento que sea tan pobre, pero ya me tengo que volver D: Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que con este granito de arena, pueda ayudar a bajar del pony a esas amantes del sorato, que son como los colocolinos, salen solo para una fecha específica xDDD (sin ofender a mis amiguitas colocolinas, **FrancaisBaiser** y **Jell** :D)_

_Tengo que aclarar que pretendía hacer un lemon más elavorado, pero estoy esperando la ocasión adecuada, en Pídeme esta verán uno de calidad, de mi parte xDDD_

_Deseo de todo corazón también que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas con sus familias, que hayan recibido mucho amor :D_

_Adiooooooos ;*_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
